


Sweet pea works :)

by Southsidepride



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southsidepride/pseuds/Southsidepride
Summary: Just little short Drabbles/one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy and maybe leave a review and/or kudos xx

Every single day it was the same story.Sweet pea would flirt with (y/n) which would cause (y/n) to go to Toni and rant.

Toni was stuck listening to her friend stuck in an endless loop. Both of them clearly liked each other but because Sweet Pea was always flirting with (y/n) and (y/n) was convinced Sweet Pea was just a fuck boy it made it hard for their feelings to be seen by the other.

“Toni, I hate this. I want to tell him so badly that I like him, like so badly. But he doesn’t like me, he would never like me like that.” She said, pacing back and forth in Toni’s room.

Toni sighed and watched her pace, figuring it would be easier for her to get it all out than to jump in and help her out.

“What if he likes me? Like actually likes me or something? Is that even possible?” . Toni’s eyes widened a bit, wondering if (y/n) had finally figured it out.

“Hey… hey Toni ,” She said, turning to look at her, “Is there even a possibility that Sweet Pea likes me back?”

Toni smirked to herself, realizing that her torment could be over. “Well, I think it is highly possible.”

“Wait, really?? Are you sure??”

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty obvious that Sweet pea likes you too.”

The (h/c) was stunned. She decided to sit on the bed next to Toni, thinking to herself.

“Fuck, I never thought this would happen…. what the fuck do I do now?”

Toni rolled her eyes, staring her friend in the eyes. “You need to tell him how you feel or at least make out with him or something.”

“How the hell would I do that?”

“Well, he thinks flirting is a good idea, why don’t you try it?”

(Y/n)’s jaw dropped before she excitedly hugged her friend, “TONI YOU ARE SO SMART I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD!!”

—Time skip lmao—

It been a long day of classes, but finally it led to lunch. Sweet pea was sat down next to (Y/n), a cocky smirk adorning his face.

“Hey, sweet cheeks. How’s your day been?”

Rolling her eyes, she set her plan into motion.

“Nothing, babe. What about you?”

Sweet pea looked like he was gonna choke. Then smirked. His infuriating smirk. The one that made the (h/c) want to throttle him.

She smiled to herself. She might have to crank it up a bit.

“Nothing much, this close” he held his fingers close together indicating a small space “to getting suspended.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine, cutie.” Sweet Pea choked on his bread. Cutie??! “Though if you want something that will really brighten your day I’m sure we can figure something out.” Her voice was laced with seduction, hinting at something naughty.

This was too much for Sweet Pea . He could feel himself starting to sweat at the thought, becoming semi hard at the thought of what he would do to her. He looked over at (y/n) to see her licking her spoon in a proactive way. It was insane. What the hell was she doing?

“Hey, Sweets? You okay? You seem kinda hot, well hotter than usual.” She raised her hand to touch his forehead, feeling his tempature.  
Sweet Peas face was definitely flushed. While he tried to maintain a cool and flirty demeanor she was making it very hard to do so.

“Um… yeah I’m fine.” He quickly took another bite out of his sandwich. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes she was wearing a smirk, she knew exactly what she was doing.

“So Sweets, How was math for you?

Oh finally a normal topic.

“Oh it was okay, we just went over the homework and then did a worksheet - it wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh, well I have a problem that I thought I could maybe get your help with?”

Sweet pea perked up at this, turning to look at her. “Oh really? I think I can probably help, it isn’t a hard chapter.”

“Alright. Well how about this. You plus me,” motioning between both of them, “minus clothes plus a bed!” She said with a wink finishing it off.  
Sweet Peas eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was starting to see a pattern here. “What’s going on with you today?”

(Y/n) couldn’t help but giggle at Sweet Peas embarrassment, the tables had finally turned. She rested her chin on her hand, staring up at him with seductive eyes. “What do you mean, you always flirt with me so I thought you would like it if I did the same.”

Sweet Pea tried to laugh this off, rubbing the back of his neck. It was strange seeing him get so flustered. “Yeah, well it’s starting to make me think you like me.” His face seemed to beg her to agree with him.

“And if I do?” Oh shit. He sat up and looked at her.

“Do you?”

“Maybe I do. Depends on whether you like me or not.”

Sweet Pea sighed, realizing he was going to have to tell her. “Of course I do, (Y/n). I flirt with you for a reason, now please tell me, do you like me?”

She laughed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “Sweet Pea, yeah I like you, why else would I embarrass myself like this?”

Oh it was all making sense now.

“Then how about I take you on a date this friday, princess?” Sweet Pea said, slowly beginning to regain his confidence.

“I would love to.” She said, restricting herself from jumping Sweet Pea right then and there.

At the table next to them, Toni and Fangs were listening in. Neither (y/n) or Sweet Pea had noticed that they hadn’t sat with them or that they were listening in. Toni silently cheered to herself that she finally didn’t have to deal with these lovesick idiots again.

“You do realize that they are still gonna come to you for advice, right? Especially now that they’re in a relationship.” Fangs pointed out, finishing off the last of his chips.

“Fuck.”


	2. Smut :)

“Hurry up (y/n).” Sweet peas deep voice boomed at you. 

“I’m coming.” You groaned, mounting his motorcycle and swinging your arms around his waist.

You hadn’t been happy since your sister left. Sweet Pea could obviously tell this. “You should snap out of your mood princess. It’s not gonna help your situation. I’m going to protect you and you can’t stop me.” He said.

As darkness fell, you and Sweet Pea arrived at his trailer. 

“Can I please stay here tonight?” You pleaded.

“Fine.” Sweet Pea said gruffly locking his motorcycle up and unlocking his front door.

You went straight to his spare room after dinner. Instead of trying to sleep you decided to go talk to Sweet Pea. You had already changed into your Pyjamas though and didn’t feel like changing again.

You knocked on the door and he opened it. His eyes grazed your body. The thin tank top you were wearing didn’t have anything under it, so he could see the outline of your perky breasts.

He grunted when he saw you, 

“What?” He asked. Your eyes trailed to his trousers where a bulge was growing.

“May I come in?” You asked. He opened the door wider and you walked in.

You looked around the room; it was much nicer than the one you were put in.

You turned around to see Sweet Pea standing close to you. You bit your lip and looked up at him. He pulled you close to him and kissed you roughly.

You bit and sucked on his lip causing him to growl in pleasure. He backed you into the wall and lifted you in his arms. His tongue danced along yours.

His rough callused hands palmed your breasts through your nightdress making you moan. Heat pooled in your area.

His mouth roamed to your neck, kissing and sucking all over. His fingers went under to your underwear. He pushed them to the side and thrusted two fingers in.  
“Fuck.” You gasped, not giving you you time to adjust; he started to curl his fingers into your g spot. You moaned rather loudly, causing you to blush.

He smirked and kissed you before you could say anything. His fingers felt amazing, but they weren’t what you were craving.

“Fuck me.” You whispered into his ear, biting it. He removed his fingers and spun you around. Your back was to him.

“Fuck.” He growled, tearing off your top into two pieces.

He bent you over the table in the room. Almost immediately he plunged his thick cock into you. He groaned, “You’re so tight princess.”

You panted, trying to adjust. He waited for you this time. Then he began moving, pulling your ass to him. He gripped your boobs with one hand and your hair with the other, pulling slightly.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to get into your sweet little pussy, sweet cheeks.” These words almost sent you over the edge and he had barely moved.

He began to thrust faster. He took long and deep strokes; you felt your orgasm pool in your belly. You spilled over him, screaming his name. This made him loose it and cum into you.

He pulled out of you and turned you to face him, “You’re mine and I will always protect you, I love you so freaking much.” He said and kissed you roughly once more.


	3. Fluff kinda

You tapped your pencil to the beat of the music pouring out of your ear buds, reading the material for your upcoming exam. Normally a certain serpent would be running his mouth, calling you a nerd and the likes when you attempted to study in his presence. But he was of course flirting with another girl in the hall. 

Earlier you were heading to the library together, since you were going to force him to study since he seemed to not take much interest into his studies. But a very beautiful girl winked at the male, him ditching you in the process to flirt with her. This was a constant occurrence as he was a pretty attractive guy, but this time you felt extremely irritated by it, more than usual. 

You would admit, you have liked him for months, spending almost everyday with him, seeing different sides of the teen making you fall for him over and over again. But seeing the girls he usually talked to and seemed to like, you tended to compare yourself to them. You weren't extremely beautiful, makeup was not something you thought was a necessity; you were just plain and normal. But comparing yourself had brought any hopes of him possibly having feelings for you plummet to zero. But his constant flirting made you, well, jealous. You even tried to rid yourself of those pesky feelings, but no matter what you did they would come back stronger then ever. 

The vibration of someone slamming their hands onto the desk broke you out of your studying trance, making you jump.

"What the hell Sweet Pea? You scared the crap out of me!" You whisper, screeched at the male hoovering over you as you pulled out one of your ear buds. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He scowled at you, obviously exasperated with you for not waiting for him to finish his lame pick up lines with the raven haired girl. 

"Why would I wait for you to finish flirting with whats-her-face over there?" You deadpanned, the irritation slowly bubbling into anger. 

"Brittney."

"Whatever!" Hearing a couple shushes coming your way, you rolled your eyes. You sighed as you slammed your textbooks closed as quietly as you could in your angered state, picking them up before you headed for the library doors.

"Hey (y/n), wait!" He called after you,covering his mouth as more shushes came towards the area he was in. He had been hoping you would stop like you usually did to hear him out.

But this time, you didn't bother to wait for the delinquent. You walked on ahead, striding down the hallway towards the front entrance of the school. This jealously that you had bottles up for months was starting to eat at you. If your feelings for him didn't leave, you might lose it from the anger and envy you wold constantly feel. How could something like this stress you more than your exam coming up in a week?

Just as you were about to grab the handle of the door, a large hand swung you around, your (e/c) meeting his striking onyx ones. "Ok, seriously (y/n), why are you so pissed at me?" His eyes bore into yours as if he was trying to find the hidden answer within your own.

You adverted your eyes from his, debating on whether or not you should tell him the truth, tell him your feelings for him. At the moment, you didn't care if he knew anymore, your irritation with the flirty teen had gotten on your last nerve and you were fed up. So she decided on the latter. "You wanna know why I'm so mad at you?"

Silently, Sweet Pea nodded his head, awaiting your answer to his long awaited question.

"I really, really like you Sweet Pea. And seeing you flirting with other girls just makes me so jealous and ang-" You (e/c) eyes widened as you felt something, warm, yet slightly chapped gently press against your lips, cutting you off from your confession. Sweet Pea pulled away just as quickly as he had kissed you, a smug smirk twitched at his lips. 

"W-why did you j-just..." You trailed off, gently touching you soft lips as you felt your cheeks heating up to a bright red as you took in what he had done.

A low chuckle erupted from the two-toned males lips before he brought you into his arms, hugging you close to his hard chest. "Because I like you too, (y/n)."

Confusion taking over your body, you pushed the male away, raising a (brow/c) brow to him. "You like me? Are you screwing with me...? Cuz if you are-"

"No I'm no screwing with you, I swear." He once again cut you off, his voiced laced with sincerity as he gently cupped your cheeks with his large hands.

"Then why are you always flirting with girls?" 

"I uh...didn't think you liked me back so I kept trying to forget about my feelings for you, but I never could." He nervously scratched the back of his neck, looking at anything but you. 

"You're so stupid." A smirk adorned your features as you roughly grabbed the collar of his wine red bomber jacket before roughly crashing your lips into his, the two soon kissing each other with heated passion, not caring that you were both in the hallway where all the students could witness the heated exchange. Reluctantly, you both pulling away, breathing heavy from the lack of oxygen.

Grinning, the male draped his arm over your small shoulders, his signature smirk adorning his face. "Hey (y/n)?" You only hummed in response as you two made your way out of the building, his arm holding you close to his body.

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."


End file.
